Harry Potter And The Unexpected Descent
by The Emperor Aditya
Summary: Ancient protocols of an old legacy long thought to be dead, brightens up with lifeto see Harry rise to power and fight his battles with a newfound strength and intelligence that some would prefer he not possess. Here we would see a strong, independent and powerful Harry with magically worsened Dursleys which leads to them torturing Harry. Read the story to find out all the secrets


**Summary** :

What will happen when the ancient protocols of an old legacy long thought to be dead, brighten up with life?

This story will see Harry rise to power and fight his battles with a newfound strength and intelligence that some would prefer he not possess. Here we would see a strong, independent and powerful Harry who finds out he is not just nobility but has far more important ties to some very powerful and dangerous people to have ever existed!

We'll get to experience good Dursleys that were magically made to torture Harry, now who did that and how it all came to be, you'll have to learn from the story itself.

-0-0-0-

 **Warnings** :

Here you will see Granger-Parents-Bashing, Dumbledore-Bashing, Death-Eater-Bashing, Wrongful Imprisonment of Innocents, etc. You will find this a manipulative Dumbledore type story with a super powerful Harry who is also a noble. You will also find same sex lovers, same sex marriages being the norm, religious and otherwise type of transgenders, etc. in the story.

You are already warned.

-0-0-0-

 **Disclaimer** :

I am not Rowling. I don't own any of this.

If I did, I would be living in an ancient and huge Palace in Scotland.

If you find any similarities from other fanfics, please let me know so I could mention 'em here.

-0-0-0-

 **Author's Notes** :

I don't know how the story is going to be like; it's your –readers'- work to decide how the story is. I like reviews and flamers, both. Both are needed I guess, for a better story and improvement. ;-)

I will not keep you long with very big ANs, as I myself hate 'em!

Therefore, let the story begin!

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Chapter 1 – Will Reading**

It was late in the night. One could even hear the street dogs barking around the corner, but the boy, no a young man actually, was steadily making his way out of Privet Drive, as soon as possible, without alerting anyone.

The invisibility cloak wrapped around his body might be helping him to do that very thing, stealthily.

The moment he passed the last house on Privet Drive, he took a breath of relief and removed the cloak from his body and started to walk towards the nearest bus stop. While walking, he thought about to what had happened the previous night…

\-- ** _Flashback_** \--

 _He was sleeping, or that's what others thought, others being all those people that patrolled the Privet Drive at all time, namely, the members of the Order of the Phoenix._

 _They were there to "protect" the supposedly 'Savior of the Entire Magical Britain', from the dangers of mere death eaters and their self-proclaimed Lord, whom their charge had defeated not once but 5 times now, face to face._

 _But that entire thing aside, what the aforementioned Hero was doing was thinking about what had happened in the last few days in his life._

 _He had just returned "home" a few days ago, from Hogwarts after the 'Battle of The Department of Mysteries' (as the newspapers now called it)._

 _He was once again named Hero of their society and was now even being called the 'Chosen One', magic's self-chosen savior to kill the dark lord that everyone feared, and thus, to save the humanity._

 _What he didn't understand was how these people could rely on him, a mere teenager, when they had aurors trained to do that very thing. Unknown to him, a formidable woman was currently trying to do that very thing, to make people understand that Aurors must be tasked to destroy the Dark Lord and his minions; not a 15-soon-to-be-16 years boy._

 _His thinking came to a halt when he heard a knocking on his window and sat upright immediately with his wand clutched in his hand very tightly, pointed at the source of the noise, fearing the worse that it might be some Death Eaters that had killed the on-duty Order members and now were after him, to please their Lord. It was a reflex due to facing a lot of dangers at a very small age._

 _But rest assured as what he saw out the window was unexpected to say the least, but not dangerous. There was a beautiful yellow -though some might even say it golden- owl with a chain of sorts around its neck._

 _The owl was carrying a somewhat official looking letter._

 _Fearing that he might have been attempted to be expelled, again, he let the owl in._

 _What our hero actually was worried about was not about expulsion but that maybe this time he would accept to be thrown in Azkaban, if it came to that point, the reason for which is very emotional and currently beyond the Veil._

 _When Harry opened the window, the owl flowed inside the room, dropped the letter near him and flew out of the window, not waiting a sec more. Harry didn't wait to pick the letter up._

 _There was some sort of crest on the letter which Harry remembered to be of the Gringotts Bank, having visited shops nearby it frequently during his 2nd year's Summer Holidays when he was forced to take homage in Leaky Cauldron._

 _Being curious, he opened the letter quickly and started to read it. Hedwig just gave a bark of impatience from above his shoulder where she had just perched, before fluttering her wings and going back to her wooden perch._

 _Unknown to many, Hedwig had learned to read and write in the very 1st week she was with Harry, before the 1st year had even started. So, without waiting, Harry went and stood near Hedwig's perch, so that she could also read the letter._

-0-0-

 _"Respected Mr. Potter,_

 _Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor,_

 _Heir Apparent to the Regency of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon,_

 _We here at Gringotts would like to give our sincere condolences to you on your loss of your Godfather – Late Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third, Former Earl of Blackmoor._

 _You are requested to be present for the Will Reading of His Late Lordship at 9 AM sharp, on the day after tomorrow. If you are unable to attend the Reading, please inform us so that we could re-schedule the reading, as you are the primary beneficiary._

 _Now that business taken care of, I would also like to personally apologize for the mistreatment of one of your Family Vaults by one of our former employees. Don't worry as the perpetrator has been dealt with by the Goblin Courts._

 _I assure you that this won't be repeated again and that all the things stolen from you, have been confiscated and deposited back in your vaults and as none of your properties were sold; there is no concern over that._

 _As a way to apologize for the wrongdoings of the Nation, I offer my sincere apologies and pledge to you that you'll have the Goblin Horde helping you whenever we can._

 _Sir, if you could, would you please meet me after the Will Reading in my office? I have many things to discuss with you personally_.

 _Yours Trustworthy,_

 _Ragnok the 2nd of Clan Crownbig,_

 _Ruler of the Goblin Horde,_

 _Supreme Director of the Council of Directors of Gringotts."_

-0-0-

 _'Harry was surprised' would be the understatement of the millennia as he was completely and utterly shocked. He was shocked because the letter was written by Ragnok, the Leader of ALL Goblins himself!!!_

 _Like many others, Harry didn't pay much attention in Binns' classes but it was a well-known fact of who was the Leader of the Goblins._

 _He was utterly and completely shocked that he would meet the Leader of Goblins._

 _The reason for his shock was expectable and completely understandable as there was no living soul on Earth who had ever met the Ruler._

 _The last person to meet the Goblin Leader was Helga Hufflepuff and she was the last of the Founders to be alive and last of the Wizardkind to be able to claim to have met the Goblin King, which for her was on her death-bed in the 1180s!_

 _But he was also sad as here was the proof that his godfather was no more alive and he would never get to see him again, until…_

\-- ** _End of Flashback_** \--

He was now standing at the boundary of the playground with a wand in his hand, pointed at the night sky. In exactly 3 minutes, a bus, 3 stories high with a vibrant violet color, appeared out of nowhere.

Harry got in -what was surprisingly an empty bus with the exception of its staff- and told the conductor to drop him at The Leaky Cauldron while putting 5 galleons in his hand, 2 for the ticket and 3 for being quiet about it all.

Understanding the meaning, the conductor of the Knight Bus -as it was called- told the driver about the destination and went to sit on his seat. When the pub arrived, Harry nodded to the conductor and got out of the bus.

After entering the pub, Harry smiled at the bartender, nodded and went towards the back of the pub.

After entering Diagon Alley, Harry was directly headed to Gringotts. After a short walk from the entrance of the alley to the Bank, he entered it and headed straight to an empty teller.

Harry: Excuse me Sir.

The goblin looked up, expecting to find a muggle or muggle born as no one else would show such a respect towards a goblin.

After seeing the owner of the noble voice, the goblin was gob-smacked! HARRY POTTER!!

Controlling his emotions -Goblins are very good at it- he said to the famous wizard. (Yes! Harry was famous amongst the Goblins too, though for a few more reasons than defeating Tom, but he was famous.)

G: Yes? How may I help you?

H: I am Harry Potter, sir, and I am here to attend my godfather's wil… I mean Late Lord Sirius Black's Will Reading. (He said hurriedly, correcting his mistake)

G: I see. Follow me.

The goblin then led Harry through various corridors and stairs inside the bank until they reached the outside of a huge door.

G: Here you are, 'The Will Reading Hall Number 5'.

H: Thank you very much good sir. May I know your name?

The goblin was more shocked now. This wizard was interested to know his name?!

G: My name is Silvertooth sir and may I dare say it was pleasant to meet you.

H: It was nice to meet you too Silvertooth.

With that, the goblin called Silvertooth went on to do his work and Harry entered the room, if only he knew his entire life was going to change in a matter of a few hours.

The Will Reading Hall Number 5 was an auspicious room with a raised dais at the left wall of the entrance and many rows of chairs on the right, on which many known and unknown faces -to Harry- were sitting.

Amongst the known were the Weasleys- Molly and Arthur, the twins, Ron and Ginny; there was Hermione; there also was Remus sitting with Tonks and supposedly Tonks' mother (who looked VERY similar to Bellatrix Lestrange, only for the blonde hairs and the kind-ishly sad smile (her brother was dead) giving it away that she wasn't Lord Voldemort's Right Hand); there also were Professors- McGonagall and Flitwick; then there were the Malfoys- Narcissa and Draco.

Harry sat between a couple of sympathetic looking –sympathetic towards him that is- Hermione and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley had just finished hugging him boneless when an ancient looking goblin entered the Hall followed by 5 guards -carrying very dangerous looking weird swords- 4 of them went to stand at each corner while the 5th one stood near the ancient goblin as a bodyguard.

"Welcome everyone to the 1st Will Reading of His Late Lordship, The Former Earl of Blackmoor, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Third of his name. I give my condolences to all of you at your loss, may his soul rest in peace" the ancient goblin started.

" ** _Rest In Peace_** " was repeated by everyone in the hall, as was the Old Pureblood Tradition, a tradition that even Hermione followed.

"I am Barchoke, Senior Accounts Manager of Black Family. I would like everyone to please keep all of their questions to themselves till the Will Reading is finished. Now, let the Will Reading Start."

With his last words, Barchoke clapped his hands and the doors were sealed, allowing no one entry or exit till the Will Reading was finished.

-0-0-0-

Somewhere in Scotland, an ancient wizard was completely tensed. He had just come to his office from Gringotts, an angry man, only to find all his monitors to be broken, no, utterly destroyed!

First- he stayed at Gringotts for hours only to get notified that the boy had gone using a portkey.

Second- He tried to reason with the goblins to tell him the boy's location but to no avail.

Third- He had gotten himself barred from Gringotts doing it!

Fourth- HIS OFFICE WAS A METAL MESS!!!

Albus Percival Woolfric Brian Dumbledore was angry, very angry.

In his musings, Albus failed to notice –a thing he never fails to do, notice something I mean- the phoenix that just flew out of his open window and off into the sky, free again.

-0-0-0-

Just after the doors were sealed, Barchoke removed a transparent pyramid of sorts -that looked like a paper-weight to Harry- and placed it on the table that appeared just out of nowhere, on the raised dais where Barchoke and his bodyguard was standing. He then placed Sirius' wand next to it on a mythril napkin of sorts.

"It's the Goblin Memory Player and the Will Wand Holder!! Very few people can afford even one and..." Hermione started with the descriptions, but Harry tuned her out.

A smaller version of Sirius popped out of the tip of the pyramid and smiled at all.

 _"Hello, to everybody there… Though I can't see or know who you are, I might be able to say at least some of your names…_

 _But first…I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Earl of Blackmoor and Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black declare this to be my only real and true Will._

 _Now that taken care of, we can go on to giving people things._

 _First thing's first, I Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of Black Family, re-include Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks and Andromeda Xiomara Tonks nee Black, back to the Black Family as they have the right, so shall it be._

 _(At that, Tonks' mother had tears rolling down her cheeks while she wailed, as a white flash from Sirius' wand sealed his declaration)_

 _Now, first, I give Andromeda Tonks, -my dearest cousin- 17,000 galleons, the dowry that she deserved but was denied; along with the townhouse at Swindle and the 1000 galleons' monthly stipend that she deserves and was, yet again, denied._

 _I give Nymphadora Tonks –now try to hit me! - (Tonks "aarghed!" at the mention of her name but had a sad smile on her face) – 10,000 galleons and a flat in London. Enjoy Nymphie! (He winked)._

 _Now, 'Cissa, I read your letters and I think you were honest with it. So, I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of Black Family, cancel the marriage of Narcissa Dorea Black with Lucius Hiscophyn Malfoy, and I also include Draco Orion, son of Narcissa Dorea Black, in the Black Family, so shall it be._

 _I also demand the Malfoy family to return all the money that was given to them due to the above stated marriage. So shall it be._

 _(Everyone was shocked but the Malfoys had tears running down their eyes but with a happy smile on their face, as the flash from Sirius' wand sealed the deal, again. At that moment, Andromeda got up, hugged her sister and then sat down beside her, both hands still around her little sister.)_

 _I give Narcissa Black her 1000 galleons' monthly stipend along with the townhouse in Holyhead._

 _I give Draco Orion Black 100 galleons' monthly stipend till turned 21 for his school and personal enjoyment along with a trust vault containing a monthly-filling of 1000 galleons in Gringotts Bank._

 _Now time for my MOST FAVORITE WITCH, Bellatrix!! (If there hadn't been the evil smirk on his face, some people would've really misinterpreted his words, really!) I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of Black Family, cancel the marriage between Bellatrix Walburga Black and Rudolphus Asulphus Lestrange. I also remove Bellatrix Black from the Black Family. I also demand the Lestrange family to return all the money that was given to them due to the above stated marriage. So shall it be._

 _(And yet again, for the third time that after-noon, Sirius' wand flashed again, sealing fates and bringing a smile on everyone's face)_

 _Now that aside, I give Molly and Arthur Weasley 5000 galleons, each, for taking very good care of my sweet little godson. I also give my sister in everything but blood, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, the Black Shack; it's just a way to thank you dear._

 _(Mrs. Weasley had started crying loudly at that, Mr. Weasley was trying to soothe her, as the Black Shack was rumored to be one of the most prestigious and beautiful, yet not extravagant, houses owned by the Black Family.)_

 _I give Fredrick and George Weasley, my shares of Zonko's Joke Shop –which is 45%- and the shop that I owned in Diagon Alley –which contains 4 moderate 1BHK flats, a basement, a backyard and a huge triplex shop- enjoy._

 _(The boys mentioned, yelled in joy)_

 _Now, Minerva Mary McGonagall, almost my mother, I give you my shares of Bertie Bott's Candy Company –which is 20%- for being especially kind and nice to the Marauders all those years ago. Sincerely, thank you Professor, for everything._

 _I also give you, Filius Filipe Flitwick; my great-great-great-great-grandfather Late Lord Augustus Gandarin Black the First's personal diary he wrote about Charms, I knew you wanted it. It's also a way of thanking you for being so nice to the Marauders and all the help that you did to us during the War._

 _I give Ronald Bilious Weasley, my shares of Nimbus Company –which is 40%- and 1000 galleons for taking care of our Harry. You are a good person Ron, don't let jealousy come in between the friendship you have with Harry._

 _(Ron just nodded and had his arm sliding around Harry's shoulders at that moment. The support was liked and appreciated by Harry.)_

 _I give you, Hermione Jane Granger, 1000 galleons and the authority to access every book and each part of all the Black Libraries, the main one being currently in the Black Fort in Blackmoor. I also give you my shares of the chain of the shop Alexandrian Books –which is 30%- for helping and guiding our Harry very nicely, take care dear and never change._

 _Remus, my old wolf, I give you 50,000 galleons and The Black Hut Manor, situated near Black Forest. I also give you 1000 galleons to be spent only on a new wardrobe in a week's time. Nymphie, please help him buy a new wardrobe. I also give you my shares of the Daily Prophet that I bought a few weeks ago, SURPRISE –which is 60%- enjoy your life brother. Have some pups with a certain metamorphagus because you and she both deserve it and keep on taking care of our prongslet._

 _Now, Asmer Abemon and Aslan Abemon Blacks, I give you 1 galleon each and the advice to enjoy yourselves thoroughly with it. HAHAHAHA. Okay sorry. I also give you 999 galleons each and an advice, hot men are found in France though a certain red-headed friend of my godson is quite hot too._

 _(He winked and the aforementioned men just gave a hearty laugh as Ron's cheeks became the same color as his hairs while Molly and the others smiled/laughed. Ron had told everyone about his sexuality in the 4th Year's summer vacations)_

 _I give you, Eleanor de LeMor-Black, my sweet aunt, the agreed upon 1300 galleons for all the help you did to me all those years ago. I also give you the Black Beach House and the private beach that comes with it. I knew you liked it._

 _Now everyone done, it is your turn Harry. I know you must be blaming yourself for my death no matter what, don't. I knew what I was doing and I know that you know that I'd never like you to blame yourself for my death._

 _I just wish that I died doing something marauder-worthy like taunting Bella while dueling with her for Morgana's Sake!_

 _But whatever it may, I love you Harry and will always be with you in your heart, so, just don't blame yourself for someone else's mistake._

 _I leave everything else that I and the Black Family own to you and name you my Heir to everything- my title, headship of my house and my bloodline._

 _I also emancipate you, making you a legal adult in the Magical World._

 _You can now get your inheritance. Use it for your advantage. Don't follow anyone mindlessly. Do not be a puppet under "someone" else's games!_

 _Make your own rules._

 _Get a girlfriend/boyfriend, have sex, grow old, have fun, marry a hot wizard/witch/Veela/Vampire/Werewolf hell anybody you love, one day –as being the Head of Black Family, you need to marry the hottest one and as you are a Potter too, he/she must be very smart-, have children and join us – your parents and me- when you are an old wrinkled wizard._

 _Just live your life without fear and for that, kill the bastard Tom Riddle with all the help you can get, if it comes for you to finish him._

 _Just remember, it doesn't matter who wins a battle, what matters is how many you saved fighting one._

 _And may I be the first one to congratulate you on becoming His Lordship, Lord Harold James Potter, Earl of Blackmoor, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Long may you live!"_

With that, the miniature Sirius blinked and vanished as the pyramid went silent.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **~0~0~0~**

 **AN2** :

How was it? Did you like it? Please let me know by reviewing.

If you have any query, don't hesitate to ask me.

Flamers are welcome but don't think that I'd reply one 'politely'.

If you could, will you please tell your friends to read this? As I want to know how people think this story is like and more those who tell me, the merrier it will be, right?

BTW Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
